


détruire ce qui n'est pas humain

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr S4 Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Episode: s04e01 The Dark Moon, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the flame, she is death, and they will be destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	détruire ce qui n'est pas humain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the prompt from bdrixhaettc: _Kate Argent and her thoughts waking up in that bathroom and making the choice that she did_. I'm not sure this is what you were looking for, but... my thoughts at the end. :) As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

_I’m alive._

The floor is cold, the room smells. Oh _God_ , does it ever smell. It’s rank and the scent twists in Kate’s nasal passages, and when she inhales she tastes differences that she can’t identify.

She wants to laugh, because _she’s alive_ and she’s _here_ and she knows exactly what’s going on.

It worked.

She’s a _wolf_.

She twist slowly, getting her hands beneath her torso, feeling the dirt that scrapes them on the cold floor. When she looks, peering through lank locks of hair, she spots the straight razor lying by her hand. She picks it up, looks at the blade, and smiles. She knows what is expected, what she _should_ do.

Because she’s an Argent and a hunter, and she’s a _wolf_.

There is only one action she can take.

But Kate never planned to take the easy way out. Oh no, that’s not in the cards.

After all, what better way to be the best hunter than to become the apex predator? Humans are at a disadvantage. They are weak, they are lacking in the very things that make a were dangerous. But Kate… she has all her knowledge, all her abilities, and now… now she has the strength, quickness, and healing that make weres terrifying.

She is the best of both worlds, and she will destroy the supernatural. She will cleanse this world.

Such a pity that the Calaveras will never understand. 

No matter. She will do what must be done; she always has after all. 

Kate has killed before. She has felt the hot wet blood of werewolves dripping over her hands, and she knows _exactly_ how deep you have to cut before they die. She knows what causes pain, what causes unconsciousness. She knows how to torture a were and how quickly they heal.

She knows how to fake her own death, knows just how much blood will pool beneath her body as she draws the sharp blade across her own throat, cutting a wide smile that echoes the path Peter Hale’s claws took.

Consciousness slips away as she slides to the floor, the slick warmth of her own blood her only pillow. She can already feel the heat at her throat, the way her body fights the wound, tries to knit the skin together again.

She has done what they wanted, done what the Calaveras expect, but to her own specifications.

When she escapes she will do what they cannot do. She will eradicate the supernatural from the world.

_Détruire ce qui n'est pas humain._

Destroy that which is not human.

When Kate Argent is done, the supernatural will be nothing but ash and she will be honored as the hunter of all hunters.

It is as it should be, and all thanks to the Hales.

When the door cracks open, her claws crack from her fingertips, and she lets the monster take over. After all, this is war, a few casualties are to be expected. It is worth it, as long the objective is achieved in the end.

And Kate will stand as winner when all is said and done.

She is death and destruction, and they will all burn beneath her touch.

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts... They keep showing us the clip of Kate asking about the werewolf claws in the “last time on” segments. At first I thought that was to remind us that the plot point was out there, but then I thought… what if Kate had planned this all along? She knew Peter was unbalanced. She knew it was very possible, even probable, that that is how he would kill her. What if she went in with the expectation that if she did die, she could come back? That’s my head canon at this point… that Kate meant to become the monster in order to be better than the rest of them. Which I think is represented in her jaguar form.
> 
> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
